Saturday Again
by The lunatic who cares
Summary: Very angsty one shot POV.  Most storylines concerning Wally West/The Flash have him dying young, heroically, the first of the Founding Members, but what if he doesn't?


**Warnings:** Slash, lots of past character death and angst galore!**  
Notes: **Written at the demand of Jazyrha. I don't normally write angst straight up like this. I don't normally one-shots either! Look what you made me do girl! POV one-shot... *headdesk* Not beta-ed cause... well, I couldn't be bothered to ask my beta to do it. She'll kick me when she reads this :P

"Well love, it's Saturday again. That makes today the five hundred and twentieth Saturday since you left us and I still can't get used it. There's only three of us Founding Members left now, which is so weird. The new members call us the Oldies when they think we can't hear them. Not very original is it? But J'onn pointed out that he's actually even older than they think he is after all that time he spent in stasis sleep on Mars.

Diana is still as beautiful as ever. She never changes, well at least not on the outside, but I think she's tired of all this. She won't admit it, but because she can't go home, she can't ever admit she wants to stop being a hero for the people she doesn't understand. I think part of the reason she turned her back on Themyscira was because we became her new family. First we lost John, which I guess wasn't a surprise for us all. It wasn't like you'd die on us first, you were always to stubborn for that, but losing Supes just the year after was like… man I still can't express how completely throwing that was, _is_. They still hold an International Day of Mourning for him, though a lot of kids don't know really who he was anymore, but there are still thousands of people who remember, which I find kind of insulting, since _you_ don't have a day, not that you'd want one, but _I_ want one. I want people to know how amazing, kind, generous, unselfish, caring, gentle, clever, brave, stubborn, annoying, sexy you were… Well maybe not the sexy bit, that was my special bit of you. I loved having that side of you no one else saw.

I miss Shayera most of all, after you of course, and those were the hardest years, losing her and then you. I almost stopped. Stopping is scary. You knew that. You knew how much stopping anything, _everything_ scared me and you taught me not to because you said that I was everyone's heart, the reason that they fought, even if they didn't know it. You always made it sound like the most obvious thing ever, but one thing you never said, but that was more true than anything else was that _you_ were my heart. It's empty in here now. I know you told me to find someone else, to let you go, but like I could ever do that. I did do what you told me about staying a hero though. Helping people does help, you were right about that _again_, but it also tears me up inside every single damn time.

Damnit, why did you make me promise to keep being a hero and not disappear into the Speed Force? I don't want to keep living like this! At this rate I'll outlive J'onn and I don't think Diana will want to stay forever. My family is gone now. I have nothing left and I hate being alone. You know how social I am and the new League Members just stare at me like I'm some sort of higher being or something else just as stupid. The world knows who I am and since I've changed not a damn lot then I can't go anywhere as just plain old me.

Plain old me… heh who'd have thought I'd get to hundred years and counting, never mind the fact that I look like I'm just pushing thirty. I always thought I'd do something ridiculously, heroically stupid and die before anyone else. Look how wrong I was huh? Guess if you were here you'd be telling me you always knew I'd live forever."

The man looked away from the granite headstone for a moment before his green eyes returned to trace the letters he had read every day without fail for nearly a decade.

"I hope you're still waiting for me, wherever you are. I'd hate to get hit by a bus tomorrow and find myself alone again. I'm sorry. I was meant to tell you about my day, but instead I moped and complained. You would have kicked my ass for that." A small smile fleetingly appeared as a memory resurfaced. The man lifted a single red rose and a single black rose from where they lay next to him and replaced the two lying in front of the headstone. "Love you and miss you." With that he rose to his feet and bowed his head slightly. "See you tomorrow."

Slowly he walked away from the single stone on top of a lonely hill and then out of sight down the slope, just as rain started falling. Cold water ran down the smooth dark stone, curving around the letters engraved on its surface, highlighting the words that Wally West had chosen all those years ago.

'_Bruce Wayne_

_The world doesn't know who it has lost,_

_But your memory lives on_

_In the heart of your heart.'_


End file.
